


He plays the violin?

by genewilderkinnie



Series: Drabbles of my favorite ships! [1]
Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: My take on He plays the violin?Original story is by ryuukko, so go check it out!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Drabbles of my favorite ships! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699882
Kudos: 13





	He plays the violin?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the whole storyline, it belongs to Ryuukko.  
> I don't own the characters either.

Short Jamilton fic.

Thomas Jefferson woke up early, got dressed, and went to his study. He read some books for a couple of hours until his husband, Alexander Hamilton walked into the room, disheveled. His trousers looked like they were going to fall, and his dark red hair a mess.

"Well, Good Morrow, Alexander. How did you sleep? Were you talking to yourself?," Thomas asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. Alexander flopped in a chair and said, dreamily, " Well, darling, I heard the most wonderful concerto in my life! It was.. stunning!"

Thomas looked at him, " well, I didn't know you played in your dreams, my dear." Alexander looked at him and said, "Not in my dreams, my love, your's actually." 

"What in the hell have you been dreaming about?," Jefferson asked quietly.

"Well," Hamilton started to blush, and so did Jefferson.

"Do tell me later," Jefferson answered, blushing still.

"All I have to say is, you looked sexy," Hamilton giggled and kissed Jefferson on the cheek

"Sexy? By God, Alexander, you are the most crazy person I've ever met."


End file.
